RWBY x MKX
by Su62ero7an
Summary: Hi this my first crossover so don't go all crazy on me. I'm think that there will be a romance between the characters but we'll see about that. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

A blue ninja walks leaving frozen footstep behind. He stops only to see a yellow ninja. "Murder "said the yellow ninja "I've have done nothing to you" replied the blue ninja. " YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, MY CLAN, THE SHIRAI RYU GONE BE CAUSE OF YOU" shouted the yellow ninja. FLASHBACK: "Bi Han, Kuai Liang you two share the same blood" said an elder " Why can't we go back" asked Kuai " because a clan name the Shirai ryu killed your families" . END OF FLASHBACK.

"Prepare to rejoin your clan" Kuai Liang replied.

Kuai Liang(AKA Sub-Zero) charges to the yellow ninja, the ninja also charges. Sub-zero goes for a punch but fails and is kick in the chest. Sub-Zero then throws a punch which is blocked. Sub-Zero sees the punch the ninja is going to make, he uses his ice clone and freezes the ninja. Then grabs him and throws him into a tree but it was not enough to break the tree. So Sub-Zero kicked the ninja and the tree broke in half. The ninja quickly got up and countered some of Sub-Zero's punches and kicks before doing a flame kick which sent Sub-Zero flying threw the air which then he Flamported up and kicked Sub-Zero down. Sub-Zero quickly stood up and ice slide to the ninja. But the ninja disappeared, "aaarrrhhh" Sub-Zero yelled as he fell a kick to the side of his ribs and then a kick to the knee. Sub-Zero was on one knee now and the did a swoop with his somehow heal leg. He stood up and stepped on the ninja's back, which he heard a cracking. Then was trip face first, and got up only to see the ninja stood up perfectly fine. But what he didn't see was the kunai. It impaled it's self in Sub-Zero's head. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"gaaaaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Sub-Zero as he woke up. He looked around, and was relived that he didn't die. He stood up and thought ' Why is everything a bit bigger, and why is the ground closer than before?" . He then look behind him and he saw someone he knew" BI HAN!"

Scorpion side: Having the kunai in Sub-Zero's head meant that he won. But he need more than that, he then pulled Sub's head off which went to him. He quickly grab his sword and cut Sub's head in half. One piece went passed him, in which he threw his sword which hit the piece and struck the piece to a nearby tree. The other piece simply was grabbed by Scorpion and burst in to flame as he had struck the other piece. "I've did it" Scorpion said, just then a blinding light appear and disappeared. Sub-Zero was gone, then soon "AAARRRRRRRHHHHHH NOOOOOoooo" Scorpion shouted in pain as he also disappeared in a blinding light.

"Brother are your okay" asked Kuai "ughhhh...Brother is that you?" asked Bi Han "indeed it is brother, but it would appear that we are smaller than before."

Just then a Blonde girl appear out of a bush" You guys see a red hooded girl?" She asked. "WHOA you guy are pretty muscular!" she said with a smile.

"Little girl do know where we are?" asked Bi Han "Your in the emerald forest duh" "What can your tell us about this world" asked Kuai " OOohhhh I can tell you anything you want." she said with a flirty look. "Tell us your name." Bi Han said ignoring the flirty look, "I'm Yang" Yang said with a smile. just then a blinding light appeared in front of them and out came Scorpion. "What! I've killed you both!" shouted Scorpion "Hey you free after this" asked Yang "I'm will deal with you later!"

"So is that a Yes?"

"NO!"

"Whoa okay then geez"

"What Scorpion let's us talk first" Kuai interrupted

"Why would I do that"

"Because there is two Sub-Zeros and only one Scorpion"

Seeming out numbered Scorpion agreed. Bi Han showed him the head of sector which showed Scorpion his true name Hanzo Hasashi and who killed his family, Quan Chi. " YOU LIED TO ME QUAN CHI, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!", "Having I know of your clan's extinction our history would've been better." "And for now on you are no longer a enemy to me", they all bowed expect for yang who was confused. Just then a Black hair girl came out and greeted Yang and they left. Bi Han, Kuai Liang, and Hanzo Hasashi Followed them.

Having Scorpion meant that Ice and Fire are no longer enemy, so when they arrive to were the girls are Kuai spotted a red hooded girl and said " Brother look!", they both turn the ground where was head to snow. PPPPppffffffff! the girl stood up and said "Thanks Dudes, WHOA aren't you Two a little muscular to be in beacon, annnddddd...OH my names Ruby Rose" Bi Han look at Kuai and said " She reminds me of Mr. cage"

Then a big black bear came out and was struck in the back and a girl said"awwwwww it broke" then a man came and said "Nora don't ever do that again"

Then Yang shouted in flame " COULD EVER BOBY JUST CLAM DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT GOING ON "Scorpion looked at the Sub-Zeros and said "Sooooo this how it feels like." "Indeed" Then a white dressed girl came falling down and was cought by a fellow man...who landed face first. Just then a huge big armored Scorpion came out and Ruby ran to in " Little girl WAIT!" shouted Kuai. Ruby sliced the scorpion but do little to no damage and fire a few shots out of her Crescent Rose and ran back only to get her cape stuck by a big feather. The scorpion closed in.

"RRRUUUUUUUUBBBBBYYYYY" Yang shouted Ruby saw the Scorpion she didn't know what to do. Right when the Scorpion prepared it self for a easy kill it started to slowly freeze. Kuai Liang and Bi Han had Ice Swords stuck on the scorpion which slowly froze it, Hanzo came and rescued Ruby by Flameporting

" WHOA...wait wasn't I just of there" asked Ruby Clearly confused

"I Flamported you"

"What does that mean?"

"Ugh I teleported you"

"YOU DID"

"OH GOD HE WE GO"


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter will not continue the story, instead I'll explain how each character looks like.

Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang: He has his grandmaster uniform in MKX but with a dark blue shirt under, and imagine him smaller and with out facial hair.(I.T.S.H.S 17)

Sub-Zero/Bi Han: Has his ninja outfit in MKX with knee pads. If your wondering how Bi Han is alive and not Noob I'll tell you: Bi Han/Noob sabot went to Quan Chi after he learned that his brother was a Dead and was furious. After winning a fight with Quan Chi he was greeted by scorpion. Noob was badly hurt when he thought he had won but was instead stabbed from behind, turn around and stabbed again in the neck and bled out. Soon he woke up by Quan Chi alive again turn to his normal self. And was asked to join his brother, Bi Han was confused and realized the person in front of him was not Quan Chi but then the black shadow quickly change to Scorpion. Before Bi Han could react, he was stabbed. There you go that why Bi Han is not dead and not Noob.(I.T.S.H.S 18)

Scorpion:Has his outfit in MKX, but with shin guards.

Hanzo Hasashi:Just like Scorpion but not hooded. His hair is black and has a yellow hand band.(I.T.S.H.S 17)

I.T.S.H.S= In This Story He Is


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on can you at least tell me how you did it" asked Ruby in Hanzo arms as they ran in the forest.

"Fine, I am...I mean was dead before Quan Chi gave me a chance, he reborn me in in hell as Scorpion, with my new powers...I Killed Bi Han, and then Kuai Liang "Explained Hanzo.

"OH, wait what made you want to kill them?"

"I thought they both killed my Clan and my family" Hanzo said as he put Ruby down.

"Whoa"

"Don't worry the one who killed they was Quan Chi" Scorpion said with his fist clenched.

Just then the bush next to them growled, "Prepare for kombat Ruby"

"Wait did you say Kombat"

She turn around but the yellow ninja was gone, "Hanzo?" she took her weapon named Crescent Rose, but when she took it out a Huge Ursa jumped out, she closed her eyes preparing for her death in the forest. She felt blood, first she thought it was hers, then realized it wasn't. She open her eyes, a kunai was in the Ursa neck then she heard " GET OVER HERE" The Ursa was forcedly tucked back and landed on the ground next to Hanzo. Hanzo took his sword and stuck it in the Ursa bone mask. He pulled it out and when Ruby and said "I SAID PREPARE FOR KOMBAT, you've could have died!" " That was AWESOME, you like 'GET OVER HERE' and then you.." before she could finish a King Taijitu appeared behind Hanzo" HANZO LOOK OUT" Yelled Ruby. Before Hanzo could react the King Taijitu suddenly was hit with lightning Hanzo thought Raiden but then a light blue ninja with sliver gauntlets jump on the Taijitu. The Taijitu started to freeze as the blue ninja place his hands on it. Then he jumped off and raised his hand, shouted and lightning came down on the frozen Taijitu which broke the Taijitu in pieces and the White one simply was shock to death.

The blue ninja walk to Hanzo who is a little bit taller than him.

"Hello, I am Zoro, Thunder and Ice combined" Zoro said and bowed

Zoro had silver eyes and gauntlets with a normal ninja out fit with shin guards. He looked at Ruby and Said" Looks like I'm not the only one with silver eyes" Ruby blushed and turned around. Zoro then looked at Hanzo and said" looks like your not from here"

"Yes indeed we aren't from here" said Bi Han as he walked in.

"You wear our colors, what clan are you from?" asked Kuai Liang

" I do not have a clan, I was instead trained by Zen my teacher at signal."

" Hey sis it's that guy you have a..." said Yang before Ruby covered her mouth

"SSHhhhhhh"

"Any ways let's go" said Zoro ignoring the Yang and Ruby


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro and the others had just made it out of the forest, when a girl riding a Ursa came out the other side.

"Oh man it broke" said the girl, then a man wearing a green shirt came after clearly mad and said "Nora don't ever do that again"

Just then Hanzo felt a burst of flames from the girl before

"There is that girl before, you said she was you sister" said Hanzo

"Yep" replied Ruby

"But she looks nothing...never mind"

Ruby then ran to Yang and shouted "Yang"

"Ruby" yang replied

Just as they were about to hug the named Nora jumped in shouting her name surprising Yang and Ruby.

Just then the flying black bird came and with a swoop of it's wings sharp feathers came down. Kuai and Bi Han shielded them self with ice, Hanzo Flameported, away Yang jumped back, Zoro Iceported away( Iceported: Turns into a Ice clone, ice clone breaks Zoro not there, Ice clone Reappears in a different place, Breaks, Zoro is there)and Ruby who couldn't react fast enough was almost stabbed with a feather, was Iceported away.

"Ruby are you okay" asked Zoro

"I..I..I'm okay" said Ruby completely red and trying not to faint.

"Miss Rose you are red" Zoro said leaning in closer, as he did that Ruby grew even more red.

"Are you okay Ruby?!" Zoro asked again, before she could answer she fainted.

"MISS ROSE" Zoro set Ruby Down and said " I'll be back"

Zoro went back completely confused about what happen. He went to Yang who was still in battle with the Bird

"Yang can you explain why your sister turns red and then faints "asked Zoro

Yang took a second and said" She did!"

"Yes"

"Dude she had a crush on you"

"What's a crush"

"She likes you Zoro" Bi Han said

"S-S-S does?!" Zoro asked

"DUUHH"

"Uuugggghhh" Zoro said before he fainted

"Well, that was weird" said Yang

"Indeed it was, So did you kill the bird"

"Nope we need Ruby...They she is!" said Yang as she saw Ruby jump down

"Sis what happen?" asked Ruby still red

"He said you fainted" replied Yang

"I did"

"Yep"

"Wait don't tell me you told him"

"yep"

"B-B-but he'll..."said as she fainted again


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro woke up in team RWBY's dorm.

He felt that someone was watching him, so his stood up on the bed, quickly pulled out his sword and said" Who's there", only to find his sword at Ruby's nose.

"Sorry Miss Rose" Zoro said, then the he remembers that Ruby has a crush on him, and Blushed heavily.

"sooooo...t-t-there's this dance on Sunday a-a-and I w-wonder if y-you can c-come with me" Ruby said Blushing heavily and pressing her index finger together.

"S-s-sure"

"Really"

"yeah"

"O-Okay see you there" Ruby said still blushing

Then Ruby left the room and was greeted by Yang and a Hug.

"You did it" said Yang

"I can't believe you asked him out"

"you don't have to say it out loud sis" Ruby said still blushing.

SATURDAY: Zoro and Ruby where sitting on a cliff and Zoro said "Ruby this might be a bad time but", he pulled out a ring" Ruby would you marry me"

"RUBY, RUBY" Yang said trying to wake Ruby up.

Ruby jump up and looked at Yang.

"SIS, I HAVE A VERY NICE DREAM WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!" Ruby yelled

"Because it's Saturday, we-"

"wait no..."

"GOT TO"

"Yang please don't"

"GIVE YOU A...MAKE OVER"

With a red flash Ruby was gone.

Down the hallway Ruby bumped it to Team ZBHK door as it open.

"Miss Rose are you are right" asked Zoro. She looked up to see Zoro face: He had red Hair with black at the tip(Just like Ruby's but reverse),and silver eyes.

Ruby stayed in the same spot, looked at Zoro's face.

"Miss Rose are you aright" said Zoro worried.

Ruby then had a Nose bleed and nearly passed out.

"I-I'm o-o-okay Zoro, a-are you ready for the D-d-dance" asked Ruby blushing.

"Miss Rose-"

"J-j-just call me Ruby" Ruby interrupted.

"As you wish" he nodded with a smile that made Ruby pass out.

"Ruby" He caught her in midair(fall).

Yang came out and saw Zoro and Ruby and had the wrong idea.

"Hey what you Doing with my sister!" Yelled Yang as she charged at Zoro.

"I-I-It's not what you think" Zoro replied.

Then Yang suddenly Froze " A serous error in judgment " Kuai said as he Froze Yang.

Bi Han then walked out of the Room and said "what's going on here, and why is Miss Rose on the floor".

Zoro explain to everyone(including Yang) what happen, and went to breakfast.

"Ow,Ow OW, That Hurts" said a bunny eared girl yelled from the side of the room.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhh, I can't take this any more" Yelled

Hanzo walked up to Cardin, someone grab him in the shoulder it was bi han "Are you here to stop me Bi Han" asked Hanzo.

"No, we are here to join you" said Bi Han

"Okay let's go"

Team ZBHK went to Cardin and his team. "Hey you" said Bi Han, "What do you what freezey" Bi Han hated that name "Don't say that name", "What Freezey" said Cardin, "Yes!" "Freezey ,Freezey , Freezey" Cardin Taunted, " Any hope for mercy has been lost" Bi Han said before leaping at Cardin. Cardin let go of velvet and was kick in the gut and then Bi han turn his hand into Ice and punched Cardin again, and again, and again, until the ice broke and then got up and grabbed Cardin(At this point Cardin at the floor) "you mess with her again, or call me that name you will die!" said Bi Han.

"U-U-Uhh... T-T-Thanks" Velvet said

"Don't be afraid, Little girl" Bi han Replied

Velvet Blushed and Then went to her team.

SUNDAY NIGHT: Ruby went to the dance and tripped because of her heals, but was caught by Zoro " You should wear better shoes" said Zoro Blushing.

"Yep" Ruby replied also blushing.

They both went in side.

"Aaawwwww you look cute" Yang said

" Stop sis your making me blush" said Ruby

"Let's go stand with Jaune" said Zoro.

15 MIN LATER

Ruby saw a lady walk out and she followed but she do not know Zoro was following her.

"Ruby where are you going" said Zoro

"Ahhh! oh Zoro it you" Ruby yelled

"Where are you going"

"This lady knocked out these guards and is doing something in this room"

Zoro agreed and when in with Ruby to see a lady had shot a arrow to Ruby which she blocked, but other went to Zoro.

He dogged it but it hit he mask's cloth and ripped his mask reviling his face.

The lady jumped up as look behind to see the Door open.

Zoro Jumped up to meet the lady but was instead kick back down on Ruby.

Their Faces inches apart, Ruby who was Red as a Rose look to see who the person was.

It was Yang.

Ruby look at Zoro and their position, Zoro did the same.

"Rrrrrrrrr,Why you" Yang said angry

"W-w-wait" Zoro said before he was punched in he Jaw.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro again woke up in team RWBY's dorm.

"UUUUuuugghhhhhhh" Zoro said as he woke up.

he look to the side to see Ruby blushing, "My sis don't want us to start yet" Ruby said.

Zoro took a moment to realize what Ruby.

"NO,NO,NO. We were not doing on what she thinks we are doing!" Zoro replied

"Okay, Good"

"Uugghhh"

"You okay"

"I'm okay"

"Soooo..."

"I'm going to leave..okay"

"O-Okay"

Zoro left the room.

Zoro then went to his dorm.

"Are you okay" Kuai asked

"Yeah" Zoro replied

"Good, now help me get my brother out of the bathroom"

"What"

"He froze the door handle"

"Where is Hanzo"

"I do not know"

As Zoro and Kuai tried to get Bi Han out of the bathroom

"Hey Yang you wanna go to the lake with me" Said Ruby to Yang

"Shouldn't you ask Zoro about that"

"That it I don't know how"

"Oh, don't worry sis I got you"

Then they both left the room and to the lake. When they got there it was Hot and Yang was Sweating cause men to spy on her.

"What-Huff do those guy what Yang" Ruby asked Yang

"They want me" Replied Yang

"Awwww come sis you u were gonna teach me"

"Hey whose that" say Yang noticing a Man about 7'3 high and a old hockey mask come out of the water.

The masked man saw Ruby and Yang and head straight for them.

When he came out he was wearing Dark green jacket and long pants.

"UUuuhhhhh, Hi sir" Yang said to the Man

She turned out to look at Ruby

Ruby gave her a worried look and then...

 **Hey girls and guys who are reading this. Sorry it took me a long time to get this out.**

 **I have school work, Quiz and and lot of school stuff to do, Plus I have two storys to write(THE GOLDEN SUNSLINGER) see you in the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


End file.
